


Forever Always

by nielliepeachy



Category: Angst - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, wannaone
Genre: M/M, Ongniel, Sad Ending, Smut, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nielliepeachy/pseuds/nielliepeachy
Summary: Ong Seongwu, I miss you.. Please come back.. I really miss you...If I really can turn back time, I'll stop the time and fix everything and my love will never leave me. Im regret for everything.  Im so sorry love.





	Forever Always

Do you ever imagine that one day if someone that you love will leave you and never come back? Cause they already found the light? 

 

 

And yes this happen to me.

 

 

 

Ong Seongwu, I miss you.. Please come back.. I really miss you...

 

 

 

If I really can turn back time, I'll stop the time and fix everything and my love will never leave me. Im regret for everything. Im so sorry love.

 

 

25 August 2018

"Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday to Seongwu hyung, my love.. Happy Birthday to you.. YEAYYYYYY!!!"

"Yeahh thank you Danielll!!!," Seongwu cup Daniel face and kiss his nose. Daniel giggles and give a soft kiss at Seongwu's lips. His Seongwu is finally turning 24 this year but still Seongwu is such a little boy for him even he's younger than Seongwu. He can be a man to his Seongwu, he can be a bodyguard, he can be a hero and he can always be there....

 

 

 

 

Just for his Seongwu. 

 

 

 

 

But who knows, that one day Daniel really changed and Seongwu notice it.

 

 

 

 

"Daniel.."

"Im busy, Seongwu."

 

Seongwu feels like he want to cry at that time cause Daniel call him only by his name. There's no cute name such as baby, darling. No. And he just think that maybe Daniel is busy with his work since Daniel got a big project to do. Seongwu keep thinking about it until he fall asleep.

Seongwu wake up that morning and he's alone. There's no Daniel that will sleep by his side and no morning wish or morning kiss just like they usually do. Without Seongwu realize, there's tears falling down from his eyes. He want his Daniel back.

Cause Daniel never be like this.

Unless there's a reason and the reason is if they're had a fight. But Seongwu and Daniel don't had a fight and so on but why Daniel being like this.

Seongwu get up from his bed.No. Not his bed but it's Seongwu and Daniel's bed. He get up to make a breakfast for Daniel and himself. He toast a few breads and an eggs and also pour an orange juice in to the glass. After he already prepared the breakfast, he walk to Daniel's work room and knock his door. There's no respond and he check out Daniel's room and there's no Daniel.

Maybe Daniel already go to work.

He can only think positive about it and eat the breakfast without Daniel.

"Arghhh baby.. you're so tight"

"More Daniel.. m-moree"

"Ahh baby.. Im coming"

"M-me too.."

Daniel is exhausted. He feel like he already see the stars and get what he want. The best sex ever that he ever had and it's not with Seongwu.

 

Wait..Seongwu? Ahh maybe I should just tell him.

 

 

That.. I don't love him anymore.

 

Seongwu sit at the sofa waiting for Daniel to come back home. He already prepared a dinner for tonight and maybe it'll be a special one.

 

Cause today is their 4th anniversary.

 

Suddenly, he hear the door lock is open and finally his Daniel is back home..

 

but with someone that right now in front of him they're holding hand.

 

"Oh, Seongwu you are here! Let me introduce first. This is Jihoon..

my boyfriend"

Seongwu freeze. He can only look at Daniel and also the boy that call Jihoon. Is this why Daniel change? Cause he found a new one? But why?

"We've been into a relationship about 2 months. Hehe and ahh, don't be that too suprise! Jihoon, this is Seongwu..

my housemate.."

 

Seongwu can only smile. The word 'his housemate' keep playing in his head. He never expect that Daniel will totally changed. Daniel can tell him if he's that bored with Seongwu. That he really don't love Seongwu anymore.

"Hi Jihoon! Oh i've made a dinner for you guys. Come and let's eat," Seongwu can only said that and lead them to the table.

"Aigoo, Seongwu-ah. You don't need to do this. Jihoon and I gonna have a dinner outside. I just back home to get my things and maybe i'll not back home for tonight. Let's Jihoon! We're gonna late!"

"Im so sorry, Seongwu-ssi"

"Ah it's okay. I don't know about that"

Deep inside, Seongwu want to mad and yell at Daniel why he do this but who he is to get angry at what Daniel do and guess that he's not that important to Daniel..

 

anymore.

 

Daniel and Jihoon left after that and Seongwu is alone. His effort make a dinner for him and Daniel just waste like that. If Daniel going to have some fun, can he have it too?

Only for this night.

 

He take his wallet and phone with him to go out. He just want to clear his mind from all of this. He just want to forget about what happen just now. He's tired.

Daniel and Jihoon right now having their dinner together and holding hand. Daniel smile so brightly and so do Jihoon. They enjoy their dinner so much.

"Do you like it?"

"Ofcourse I do like it, Daniel"

"Baby, where're we going after this?"

"To my apartment. Do you mind about it?"

"Eh ofcourse no! So, i've got a lot of time with you right this night?"

"So cheesy"

And both of them laughing without knowing about who's really hurt right now.

Seongwu walk in to a supermarket and buy some stuffs. Their refrigerator keeps empty and also today is Daniel turn to buy all the stuffs but he have a date today and how could Seongwu ask him to do that. After he had done, he heading out from the supermarket and..

 

 

BRAKKKKKK

 

A lorry that was too fast just collide Seongwu. All Seongwu see now that there's too many people around him and keep saying if he's okay.

"Daniel.."

All he want is Daniel right now. He want Daniel that saying that to him. He keep saying Daniel name until he close his eyes and..

 

his last breathe.

 

Daniel and Jihoon is cuddling at Jihoon's apertment while watching a television. Suddenly, Daniel's phone is ringing and there's an unknown number is calling him. He answer it and how shock he is when he know that his Seongwu is at hospital right now.

Daniel quickly take his coat and leave Jihoon that keep asking him what's wrong. Daniel drive his car as fast as he can to the hospital where Seongwu is. He regret. He keep point all this thing happen because of him. He and Seongwu love each other for a long time and it's Daniel that break it. He's the one that feel bored of this relationship. He want his Seongwu back. 

 

Seongwu can see how people around his body is struggling to make sure that he's alive again. Seongwu just tired with all of this. He just want to have a peace life ever and af the same time, Daniel come. He can hear Daniel's voice from the outside and he take a look for it.

 

Daniel is crying.

 

Seongwu walk to Daniel and give him a hug. Seongwu can't let his love crying for him. Seongwu just want Daniel to be happy with his life.

"Seongwu.. please come back. Please.. I need you.."

"Daniel, if i really can do that, I'll not be here today"

"Seongwu, I love you"

"I love you too..

Kang Daniel"

 

Bippppp

 

15 November 2018, 10:30 p.m, Ong Seongwu is dead.

 

Daniel freeze. He really can't take all this thing and suddenly he collapse. 

 

"Daniel.."

"Seongwu, is that you??"

"Nielliee.."

"Seongwu, come back.."

"Niellie, you know that i love you right?"

"Seongwu, I love you too but please come back"

"I can't Niellie. I have to go. I already found the light. That place is so beautiful and nice. I wish that I can see you as soon as possible but you need keep alive and enjoy your life, Niellie. Don't miss me, okay? I'll miss you and still love you forever always! Eh Niellie, I need to go. Bye! See you in another life, Kang Daniel"

"Seongwu, come back! Ong Seongwu!!!"

Daniel open his eyes. He notice that tears keep falling down from his eyes. It's just a dream but why it look so real. He can feel how warm Seongwu hand is. He miss that touch, that voice, that man, his love, Ong Seongwu. It's been three years already. He's still in the same house that he and Seogwu live. About Daniel and Jihoon? Jihoon left him a week after Seongwu death cause he said that Daniel is crazy and keep saying that he see Seongwu and so on and Daniel don't care about it. He don't care about how people say about him and even his cousin, Jisung said that Daniel is totally lost his mind and now Jisung is replace his position as CEO for a while until Daniel is okay.

 

But Daniel think that he'll never be okay unless his Seongwu is back and be here with him. 

 

"Seongwu, my love. Where ever you are, I'll always love you and wait for me, Seongwu. We'll meet as soon as possible. I miss you so much, Ong Seongwu. Forever, we will always together and you're forever mine. I love you, Ong Seongwu,"

 

Daniel close his eyes as he just swallowed all the sleeping pills by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to describe this. It's my first time and i hope that everyone can support me for doing this ( ′～‵) Im so sorry if my grammar is not that good but im working on it! Thank you everyone! xoxo, peachy♡


End file.
